


Roguemeo & Jeweliet: Keep the Grass Gold

by Aisymia (orphan_account)



Series: Grass stays Gold on Roguemeo & Jeweliet's Side [1]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curly and Barina fluff while staying tuff during the bad period between the socs & greasers, when the 4 returned from the church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roguemeo & Jeweliet: Keep the Grass Gold

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of retcon, again.  
> Set tot this Linkin Park song(I don't own):

 

After the church fire, Curly was in the hospital with poor Johnny who had severe injury after the flaming beam fell on him. Curly injured his arm to push Johnny out of the way, and pull Barina his girl out of the way.

0 o 0 o Flash 0 Back o 0 o 0

The fire licked the church when the Johnny, Ponyboy, Curly, and Barina returned from a checkers  with Dally. The five raced to the church. A lady was crying for the children who were still stuck in there. "Help me!" she cried. Johnny, Ponyboy, and Curly jumped through the broken window at once. Dally yelled for them to come out, before climbing in himself, and Barina panicked before climbing in herself. They rounded up the kids, and Dally and Curly went back outside to help the kids out. But there was one kid in the corner. Johnny and Barina raced for her. Johnny picked her up, after Barina lead her out of her hiding place after coaxing her with Johnny's help. As Johnny handed the kid to Dally, Barina was behind him, ready to leave.

"Barina!"-Curly yelled, seeing a flaming beam falling above Barina. He tried to run in to save her, but Johnny pushed Barina literally out of the window, out of the way. Then the beam fell on him. Curly jumped in to push Johnny, but only pushed him enough so the beam landed on Johnny's legs. But the beam half landed on Curly's arm, too.

"Curly, Johnny!"-Barina screamed.

Dally jumped in, and got them both out as a fireman came at the same time. They were taken directly to the hospital.

0 o 0 o End 0 Flashback o 0 o 0

So Johnny's legs were almost broken, and so was Curly's right arm. But they were almost healed. Barina, Clarabel, Dally, Scout, and Ponyboy visited them almost everyday. So did most of the gang, and Cherry. Cherry visited twice. She was sorry about all the trouble the socs caused, especially to Johnny. It was a never before done thing, seeing Socs visit. The nurses were shocked seeing a Soc visit, and gave the rest of the gang(greasers) a less harder time; except Tim and Dally. Dally was in the hospital, himself for half the time. So was Barina and Ponyboy. They had minor burns and cuts. But they were released after a day except Dally, who was getting a burn treated for a little longer.

On this particular day, Johnny was resting, which was well deserved. Ponyboy, Two-Bit, Clarabel, and Scout were ushered out by the nurse. While Barina was on Curly's side, who was awake, so she wasn't ushered out. The other four could come back in if they wanted to visit Curly. But they were going to the canteen, first.

 "How are you doing?" she asked Curly, who was reading the Tulsa Times.

He smiled, cockily at her. "A pretty lady is the best medicine," he grinned.

"Yea laughter is the best medicine," Barina replied, smirking.

Curly smirked roughishly at her. "You're right!" He grabbed her hand, and pulled her into him. When she shrieked, quietly, he laughed. "You're right, laugher is the best medicine!"

She glanced up at him from her position on top of him, sideways. "Or maybe it's something else!" he winked a rougish wink, as her face flamed up. He pushed a strand of her hair away from her face.

Johnny coughing made Barina jump, and quickly scramble off Curly. "Preppy prude," Curly muttered. Barina shot Curly an indecredulous glare as Curly rougishly made a kissy face at her, laughing. Luckily the curtain was drawn between Johnny's room and Curly's, or Barina would've been embarassed. Curly could tell, watching Barina move  a strand of her hair in the front, and look down; with a knowing stare that sparkled. But he thought it was cute, most girls were too easy. But Barina, she wasn't a snob, she was very easy going, but she wasn't easy either; despite being beautiful(not the fake kind, the real kind), and rich surrounded by rich soc guys(he heard she kicked that Greg to the curb(increasing his respect/desire for her). Which is why Curly loved her.

"NO NOT THEM!"-Johnny's voice cut through their moment. "DON'T LET THEM IN!" he hollared. It was hearwrenching, even for a guy like Curly; who didn't like to show emotions.

Barina glanced at Curly, alarmed. But Curly calmly touched Barina's hand. "Bari, pull the curtains back," he told Barina. Barina  pulled the curtains back at once.

Johnny was visible, thrashing in his bed. His voice was a little clearer without the curtains, too. "NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THEM!" he screamed.

"Didn't you hear him!"-Curly raised his voice at the nurse. "He doesn't want to see them!"

"This doesn't effect you, Curly," the nurse replied. "Mr. and Mrs. Cade are coming in, now."

"NO!"-Johnny screamed, twitching.

"ARE YOU INCOMPETENT!"-Curly yelled at the nurse. "HE'S GOING INTO SHOCK!"

"Grab the sedatative," the nurse said.

"You can't be serious! You're still letting them in!"-Curly exclaimed. The nurse ignored him, and the door opened, admitting his parents. "Help me up, Barina," Curly told Barina.

Barina helped Curly out of the hospital bed, holding his good arm. Once Curly was up, Barina lheld his good arm more loosey. Curly walked up to Johnny's bed so quickly, Barina had to almost jog to follow. Curly stood protectively in front of Johnny's bed. Barina is next to Johnny, a little nervous but Curly is standing protectively in front of her too. His mother comes in first. "Why are hood rats here?" his mother demands.

"You rats are spoiling my rotten son," his father adds, entering last.

"The only rats are you!"-Curly hisses at them.

"I'm not even a Greaser but if you'd be trash even if you were socs, unlike these Greasers," Barina spoke up, bravely. Curly glances at her, and puts a protective arm around her.

Johnny's father and mother stare at her, but falter, taken aback by her soc status. "Hmph, desperate tramp," Johnny's father mutters.

"Yea you must be a real tramp to hang around these rats," Johnny's mother says. "The guys on the other side must've gotten tired of you."

"Shut up!"-Johnny snaps in bravery.

 Curly's fists tighten too. "Can it, you low down douchebags," Curly hisses, lowly.

"Drop the slander or  my lawyer will be on your behinds faster than hawks," Barina warns. Barina turns to the nurse. "If you don't make them leave I swear my family will give this hospital a bad reputation!"

But Johnny had passed out as his mother started screaming as she is lead into the hallway, "you don't let his own parents in but you let these hood rats in!"

Curly and Barina join Two-Bit, Scout, and Ponyboy, who meet Johnny's parents in the hallway. "No wonder he can't stand his life!"-Two-Bit yells at Johnny's mother. "Who would with a mother like you!"

Ponyboy puts a hand on Two-Bit's shoulder.

"YOU'RE A BLEMISH TO THE DEFINITION OF HUMANS, YOU'RE LOWLIVES!"-Scout yells, not holding back.

"Hey you little brat!"-Johnny's father starts, stepping closer to Scout.

Two-Bit raises his fist. "I dare you!" he dares.

Dally comes up behind him from his hospital room, with his fist raised. And Tim is behind"Come on, you piece of shit!" he hisses. Curly, Ponyboy's, and even Scout's fists are raised too.

"Whoa whoa whoa, where's the party without us?"-Tim asks, fixing Mr. Cade's collar. "I came by to see Johnny while seeing Dallas, the hero not JD, and Curls yesterday, and I wanted to see him today again. But I'll ahve to wait until these poor excuses for humans let the poor kid rest."

"I'm going to ask you to leave," a nurse says.

Barina rounds on her. "Go ahead," she exclaims to the nurse. "Continue allowing this bullshit, and let Johnny's health get worse from stress, your hospital won't have a reputation that isn't shameful, I promise you!"

The nurse looks worridly at Barina then stares at Johnny's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Cade, I'm going to have to forbid you from seeing Johnny, you cause him too much stress!"  She turned to the Greasers and Barina. "Please make less noise while the patient rests." Then she walked away.

Curly hugs Barina, and kisses her cheek. "Atta girl!"

Tim looks Barina up and down. "For a soc, ya dig! Ya dig real well for Curly fries, he always was quick to think & unpredictable witht his choices; but for once his risks are worth it." Tim smiled at Barina. "I misjudged you before. But for all your monetary help, you have our gang's protection, especially as Curly's girl."

Two-Bit, Scout, Dally, and Ponyboy pat Barina on the back. "Way to go!"

The rumble is a day later. As the gang hangs out at the Curtis house, Ponyboy feels ill. At the hospital, so does Curly.

"You okay kid?"-Two-Bit asks Ponyboy and Dally asks Curly

"Don't tell Darry|Tim or he'll make me miss the rumble," Ponyboy and Curly say.

"Darry|Tim is stricter|more on your ass than most parents," Two-Bit and Dally say.

"But the only thing that keeps Darry from being a soc|dropping the gang bull, is you guys," Two-Bit tells Ponyboy, and Dally tells Curly.

"I know that is true," Ponyboy and Curly reply.

"I feel like something bad is about to happen," Ponyboy & Curly tell Two-Bit & Dally.

 Two-Bit and Dally shrug, not understanding. "We'll whoop their butts!" But Ponyboy and Curly can't shake the feeling.

Ponyboy and Curly take an energy shake, to sleep better. Darry and Tim aren't say Ponyboy and Curly are good fighters but have been through a lot the past week, and may not be in prime fighting mood. But Ponyboy and Curly have to fight, and defeat the Socs for both Johnny and the society-crossed lover, Barina.

"Okay, fine," Darry and Tim say. "But if the police come you and Soda|Barina leave! Or I could lose custody of you two|we can get look like we're no hoods up to no good who lure  straightlace, soc girls."(Tim could really Curly well enough to know Barina would be there)

"Okay," Ponyboy and Curly said.

 They are all gathered at the lot, waiting for the socs.

 Tim's outfit is there along with the Curtis gang, and even the Brumly Boys.  Scout, Clarabel, and Daisy are sitting on a small hill, watching from above since broads don't fight.  "Hey don't let this party start without me!" Curly runs in at that moment, with a sling around his arm. Tim shakes his head, and the Brumly boys look at Curly, curiously.

 Tim and the Brumly Boys' leader shake hands with the Curtis gang. As Darry shakes their hand, Ponyboy thinks they shouldn't be fighting like hoods, and Curly wonders why they have to fight like JDs, even though he is one, in the dead of night to prove their worth. Sure they defy society that puts them down, but why do they sneak around instead of more constructively display their defiance to society. It perptuates stereotypes to the socs for the Brumly Boys to call the rumble a 'bop-action'. Curly knows Tim's gang always use weapons from broken glass to even guns; he wonders if the Brumly Boys brought weapons.

And suddenly he gets an image that makes him ill; guns firing as Barina runs from the Soc side and Curly from the Greaser side to each other but trapped in crossfire, coming from the back of both sides. He shakes his head, clearing his head of disturbing thoughts. When Darry moves to meet Tim and the Brumly leader; Curly wonders why they have to have set roles as JDs or privledged Socs, who have to go to extremes to be known as right. And why they can't do what they want without society punishing them for straying out of their roles.

  Cherry comes up in her red stingray , with Barina in the passanger seat. Cherry gets out, and walks up to a pack of greasers(including Tim's outfit & the Brumly Boys, weary of socs); and tells them the Socs' numbers & strategies. Seeing Cherry's braveness, Barina gets out and follows Cherry up to the greasers. "I'm staying here," she tells Cherry, who looks at her like she's crazy. Curly steps up to her, protectively. All the greasers and gangs are gaping at her.

"She digs!"-Scout yells down. The Brumly Boys and Tim's gang make noises of acceptance. Curly mouths 'thanks' at Scout, who smiles at him.

"Hey!"-Ponyboy greets Cherry, seeing Cherry, and walking up to her.

"Hey!"-Cherry replies. "The socs will fight clean tonight. And Randy won't be here tonight, he's tired of fighting."

"Are you coming to visit Johnny?"-Ponyboy asks.

"I'm sorry Ponyboy, but even though Bob was asking for it, I can't bear to see Bob's attacker who made his leg limp," Cherry looked sadly at Ponyboy.

Ponyboy's heart sinks in fire. "You're a traitor to both Greasers and socs, Cherry! You're not like Barina, she tried to please   both sides!" Ponyboy hisses. ""Don't you ever feel sorry for us. Don't you ever try to give us handouts and then feel all high and mighty about it!" Ponyboy turns on his heel but glances back out of intstinct to see Cherry's face crumpling, and her hand up to her face.

"I'm sorry Ponyboy!" her voice quivers. "I wasn't trying to give you handouts. I just wanted to help you in whatever way I could!"

Ponyboy's shoots up in some cool, soothing water. "Is the view of the sunset from the west side nice?"

"It is," Cherry replies with a small smile.

Ponyboy smiles, "it's nice on the East side, too."

"Thank you, Ponyboy!"-Cherry smiles a watery smile as tears roll down her cheek.

Four cars roll up to the lot, and twenty-one socs get out. The twenty greasers line up across the twenty one socs. Greg leads them, Bob behind him, his leg a little limp

"There will be no fists only, no weapons," Bob confirms, his leg a little limp. "Hey! What are you doing  with our girl with you?"-Bob demands.

"Haven't you learned anything Bobby?"-Tim sneers."She's not your girl!"

"Exactly!"-Barina says. Bob and Greg stare at her for a bit.

"And who are you to tell us that, Grease!"-Greg demands, staring Tim down.

"Your father, son!"-Tim replies, looking Greg down as well.

"Why do you Greases have our girl?"-Bob demands. "This is breaking our agreement!"

"Okay!"-Darry said, coming in between them. "You're right the agreement is skin on skin, no blades no nothing; and a cease fighting outside. Meaning no jumping and no aducting each sides' broads."

"Then why is Barina here with you guys instead of the hill?!"-Bob demanded. "How did you get here?"

"I brought her here from the DX," Sodapop covered for Cherry.

"Why don't you ask Barina?"-Barina spoke up. Everyone stared at Barina. Curly smirked at Barina's word choice, and stood close to her. "Yea   Sodapop hrought me with him when I was with Cherry there at the DX; after I begged him to let me come. He refused first then when I said I'd come alone, he brought me." Barina grasped Curly's hand, who clasped her hand back. "Because I had to come to this rumble when I'm with him!" she said.

Bob grabbed Curly's colar, forcing him to let go of Barina's hand, and Tim stepped up. But Curly smiled, and pulled Bob's hands off him. "Not even death from a coward will separate us," he says calmly.

"Who said you could be with our girl?"-Greg demanded. "Didn't we go through picking up our girls?"

"I'm not your girl!"-Barina snapped. Greg pulled her roughly to the side.

 Curly grabbed Greg's collar. "Okay, I believe Curly has something to say about this regarding our agreement!"-Darry said.

"Yeah, we want to add a bet to this" Curly said, and the socs murmered among themselves, "if we win this rumble you drop the court case against Johnny and Curly, you stop coming on our turf you stop getting your knickers in a twist when your girls come to us, and you don't try to stop me from being with Barina!" He held his hand, that held Barina's hand, up.

"Why should we drop the court case?"-Bob demands.

"It's a bet," Two-Bit replies. "You see you don't have to if you lose," he explained like he was talking to a toddler. Some greasers snickered, and Bob shot him a withering look.

"If you win, you can make whatever conditions you want," Darry said.

Curly's grip on Barina's hand, tightened. Bob spoke to a few socs before Greg turned to face  the crowd. "Alright, 'Roguemio!"-Greg said, turning around to look at them all. "Bob has conditions."

 "If we win... the cout case is full on," Bob took over, "and Curly takes the dive on the case for abducting & raping Barina."

"Deal!"-Curly interjects, agreeing. Barina hisses 'no' at him but Curly reassuring just grips her hand.

"And," Greg continued, smirking at Curly, "you stop talking to our girls."

 Darry looks at the Greasers, particularly Curly, and hesitantly says, "Deal!" Bob and Darry shake, while Greg and Curly shake. Barina glares at Greg.

 "Good luck, and win!" defiantely, Barina  kisses Curly on the cheek, in a big display in front of the socs. Bob and Greg's hands clenched.

Curly smiled, held Barina's hand, and kissed it. "I will with my good luck charm!" The socs glowered, while the Greasers wolf whistled(the Curtis's & Tim), while some Greasers looked on, oddly. Then Barina went to hill with the Greaser girls.

 Darry issues a challenge to Paul to start off, their hatred is felt through the air even though they used to be friends. Tim offers Bob a challenge. And Curly offers Greg a challenge, proudly showing off  where a bit Barina's pink lipgloss sparkle was on his cheek. "Whoa who started this party without Dally!" Dally ran in. He joined in the fight, happily. Tim filled him in on the bet, which Dally took to heart since it regarded Johnny. Dally's fighting became more intense. But Dally laughed at Curly riling the socs up. Curly kept riling Greg up, making him slip up. Curly got good shots, and when Greg did; Curly did his best to defend himself. When socs ganged up on Curly, a Brumly boy helped him out. One good thing, Curly saw was loyalty. He only wished Socs could have it & Greasers could have their better quality of life, as he watched Pony get helped & help out.

Darry took on Paul. While Ponyboy found a Soc his side. When the soc pumbled Ponyboy, Darry pulled the soc off since the soc was too big for Ponyboy. "The soc doesn't fit!"-Two-Bit hooted, nearby. All the greasers nearby laughed. Ponyboy asked Curly and Dally how they got out. Curly threatend the nurse that his brother would come back, and Dally took the direct route of waving his knife so the nurse discharged them. When a soc ganged up on Dally, who was busy punching another; Ponyboy jumped on his back. Even when he was pumbled, he didn't let go chocking the Soc. Scout tried throwing rocks at the Soc pumbling Ponyboy, but Curly pulled the soc off. "They're running!"-a Greaser yelled.

"They're off!"-Scout yelled. Ponyboy looked up to see the Socs running off. "Greasers won!"-the girls yelled, and the boys hooted, hollering.

 Barina ran down, into Curly's arms, and he swung her around. Scout ran into Ponyboy's arms, and gingerly touched his wounds with ice cold hands, which helped. Daisy ran to Dally while Clarabel talked to Dally, too.

"Your mine, no socs could've ever separated us," Curly said.

Barina smiled. "No soc was going to trump fake charges against you or stop me from seeing you, either!" Curly smiled down at her, and his face leaned in. He kissed her, and she kissed back.

"Let's go! Johnny wasn't feeling too well when we left!"-Dally said, running by.

"That's right!"-Curly agreed. He pulled Barina's hand. Dally, Ponyboy, Scout, Barina, Curly, Daisy, and Clarabel went to Buck's. They're pulled over for speeding but Scout and Barina put Ponyboy and Curly's head in their laps, as Dally explains they're rushing because Ponyboy and Curly were hurt in a motercycle injury. The police officer escorts them to the hospital, pretty handy.

 "I wish I let Johnny could've gotten arrested," Dally says. "I wouldn't take back winning the rumble, but if Bob just won; Johnny would toughen up in prison. So would you Curly, from this love bullshit. And this mess wouldn't happen."

Ponyboy and Barina think Dally's out of his mind. He doesn't sound normal, but afraid and vurnable for once.  Later both realize it was because he was sick right now and can't understand.

When they reach the hospital, the doctor stops them. "Sorry gang but  Johnny is in poor condition! If he goes into a coma he may be amputated for life."

Dally pulls his switchblade. "It's because you're his friends, not the switchblade," the doctor says, unfazed. He wipes his brow, tired, as the gang pass by him into Johnny's room.

When they enter, Johnny looks like a ghost. "They're proud of you! Saying you're a hero and heroyzin all the greasers despite Bob's lawyer crap on you and Curly! We're all proud of you buddy!" Curly nods.

Johnny smiles, and everyone can see it in his eyes that he got his heart's desire: Dallas is proud of him.

"Ponyboy, Clarabel, Curly!"-Johnny says. Ponyboy, Clara, and Curly comes closer to their crippled friend. "Stay gold...stay gold..." He looks at Curly and Barina. . He holds Clarabel's hands. He looks at Curly and Barina, "The grass is greener on the other side, but gold on the outside. Stay gold!" He looks at Dally, and Scout. "Stay gold as a sunset." Then he passes out into a coma.

"Johnny!"-Dally yells in anger, and flees. "Johnny please!"-Dally begs.  Then he punches the wall, and flees.

After that Curly passes out. "Curly!"-Barina shrieks. He holds him up  but a doctor separates them while placeing Curly on the other bed in the room.

"He's in a coma, too," the doctor said. "Johnny and his limbs could be infected for amputation!" Johnny could be legless and Curly missing an arm.

Ponyboy and the girls went home. Ponyboy had a bad feeling. Dally called him telling him he needed to know exactly when Johnny was out. Barina called next asking the same thing with Curly. The next day both Johnny and Curly had an operation done.

Ponyboy turned on the news to see Dally threatened Johnny's parents, blaming them. And Barina took her parents live savings to build a house in the middle of Soc and Greaser territory.

But Johnny and Curly's operation was over. The gang visited to say that it was not bad. Both Johnny and Curly were on a wheelchair or arm sling for a while with limp limbs, but they would heal completely. This was good news except Johnny didn't want to go home to his parents; and Curly didn't have the strength to face the socs(who wouldn't let go no matter what they had to accept) though he would do anything for Barina.

Barina, Dally, and Clarabel had forced Johnny and Curly to hide out in a small house(she bought with her parents savings) on the tracks between the soc & greaser side  right after discharge; before Johnny's parents or Tim could get there. And Dally approved. "This can't go on forever, doll," Curly said, drained. "We won't back down, promise!"

"And get injured in your condition!"-Barina exclaimed. "Johnny can't go home to his psycho parents. And you can't face society's wrath for me! Even if you let me go!"

Curly grasped her hand with his good arm. "No!" he said. "And Johnny could stay with the Curtis's!"

"But his parents will get to him, and society won't let you live in peace, especially arrogant socs or bitter greasers," Barina exclaimed.

"Hun, it comes with territory when you're a greaser," Curly said. "We'll keep Johnny with us where his parents won't find him!"

"Yeah, I'll be fine!"-Johnny said.

 "Never, you're not going!"-Barina cried, holding onto Curly's good arm.   Clarabel held ont

Clarabel held onto Johny's wheelchair. "Dally would agree!"

"Dollface!"-Curly placated, hugging Barina.

"Hun!"-Johnny said, clasping Clarabel's hand. "You can't keep us here forever." Curly nodded.

"The police are hot on your trail!"-Ponyboy told them, coming in with the gang. "You should've told us! Now they might put a restraining order on Johnny!"

"Here's a solution," Darry said. "Clarabel, you go back home. Curly and Barina, leave, pretend you ran away together. Then Johnny will be found alone, and there will be no restraining order."

"But Johnny can't go back to his  abusive home in a wheelchair!"-Sodapop exclaimed.

"Here's where it changes," Darry said. "I asked our social worker to look into Johnny's home."

"But the state will take him!"-Ponyboy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Ponyboy, but it's better than his home," Darry said, sadly.

But Barina had another plan as she went home, and met her parents after months.

"Where have you been?" they demanded.  "I've been caught up in Greaser trouble," she replied.

"We read the paper, and find you were up to no good!"-her parents exclaim.

"I was a hero too," Barina protested.

He dad nods. "We'll talk about this later." They leave. But they pause. "And no meeting  that hood boyfriend," her dad warns.

Barina sighs, and sinks into her bed to watch the sunset. A pretty stone hits her window, she looks down to see Curly, smiling roughishly. She walks out into her balcony. "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?  
 It is the east, and Jeweliet is the sun.!"-Curly recites on one knee. "So jump!"

Barina leaned against the balcony railing. "'Roguemio oh 'Roguemio, whyfore art thou here? Are you nuts?!" she demands, hitting the balcony railing. "Everyone here will kill you!!!"

"Oh fair Jeweliet, I'd sufffer an army to meet you!"-Curly kind of shows he grasped Shakespear.

 "You're an outsider by your label, a Greaser, 'Roguemio. But what is a Greaser except your condition. It doesn't make you worse than socs, who throw beer blasts, define society as much as Greasers; but use money to clean their reputations. What is a Greaser and a Soc but money and no money. A flower from any garden grows sweet!"- Barina recited.

"Then jump fair Jeweliet!"-Curly exclaimed.

"Yes sweet Rogueo!"-Barina climbs off the edge of the balcony. Curly steadies himself below, trying to get below her. Barina is sitting on the edge of the balcony railing.

"Don't be afraid, sweet Jeweliet!"-Curly said. Barina moved off the railing, fell down quickly, and but landed, smoothly in Curly's arms. He smiled at her as he spun around with her in his arms.

He walked with her, carrying her bridal style among the fancy garden in her backyard. The left the garden, to avoid being seen by their parents, outside the fence; to a beautiful forest that led to a beautiful cove outside. "What if something  gets us, dear Rogueo?"-Barina asked.

"Nothing will harm you while your dear 'Roguemio is here," Curly replied, with a smile. "You forget your 'Roguemio grew up among the mean streets of Tulsa!"

Barina nodded. "Yes, that is right, dear 'Roguemio!" She hugged Curly's neck, who smiled down at her. He set her down on a beautiful rock, in a beautiful area with wild flowers, stones hedges, and gorgeous brook run by. Illuminated under the moonlight of crescent moon of the bright indigo sky.

"When I first met you I thought you were an stuck up Soc," Curly confided.

"And when I met you, I thought you were a ghetto Greaser," Barina replied.

"Now we know each other besides society's roles," Curly said, picking up a flower and putting it in Barina's hair.

"I  know you now, fair 'Roguemio!"-Barina squeaked, leaning in to kiss Curly. But she bumped into Curly, and he tipped backwards into the brook, falling in with a splash.

Baringa giggled, but Curly surfaced, grabbing her hand; and pulling her in. She fell in with a splash, shrieking. "Have to learn loyalty, doll!"-Curly replied, swimming to her. "Where I come from, loyalty is king."

"Where I come from, helping yourself is king," Barina replied, wading towards Curly. Curly pulled her close, and kissed her. Then the kiss got more passionate. Curly begin feeling her up under water with her permission. Ahd she did the same with him. They swam   in the cave, and made a little flower string net at the outside. Then lifted her up onto a rock, and climbed on the rock, himself. He leaned over her, diagonally, and kept kissing her. She put her arms around his neck, and he smiled down at her. She unbottoned his shirt, he hitched her skirt up, leaning over her more. She pulled his shirt off, and he unbuttoned her shirt. His pants came off as her skirt  slipped off. Her shirt came off. He felt her warm body, and she felt his body; careful about his limp arm. With her permission, he leaned around her, and unhooked her bra. She tugged at his boxers. He hitched his boxers down, as she slipped her bra off a bit. He rubbed her body, and she his. Then her panties came off, and Curly rubbed her. Then he lay on her, and  he half entered her, gently , and half went gently. She clutched his hair, and he held onto her, gently while they almost made love. Then when he was done, he put his shirt over her while they gathered their clothes. He held her close, on his lap.

Curly gave her a piggyback ride to her house. He helped her up, then kissed her on the balcony. "Sorry for plucking a flower, fair madien, Jeweliet," Curly said.

"Something I gave purely by will, 'Roguemio" Barina replied, kissing  him on the lips.

 The next week was boring. Barina met Curly on the east side, a few times. His greaser friends were skeptical about Barina. They asked Curly if he banged her yet, and Curly almost hit them. The socs treated Barina like an outcast, except Cherry. "I don't understand why you are so crazy about him," Curly told Barina; while they painted their nails.

"I know!"-Barina replied, not listening, "I'll use my savings..."

 "Honey!"-Barina's mom said, entering. "We want to talk to you."

"I'll be outside," Cherry said, leaving.

"What is going on?" she asked. "You haven't been the same."

"Curly nor the Greasers are as bad as you think," Barina replied.  "Johnny lives in terrible conditions. And Curly is nicer than any Soc, even Greg, as a Greaser. He never mistreated or used me."

"Okay, we'll talk about that later," she said. "But what about Johnny? Can we help him?"

"We want support your helping and treating the less privledged nicely," her father said. "It shows we raised you right. So what can we do?"

"Mom, dad I appreciate it," Barina said. "Johnny just needs to leave his abusive home while he's in a wheelchair."

"Say no more!" her dad said. "I think I can solve the problem and help you with society's problem with you dating Curly. There will always be problems, but we can show labels have no meaning to us! I'm going to hire a social worker for Johnny's case, and then see if we can legally adapt Johnny!"

"Really!?"-Barina exclaimed.

"Yes!" She hugged her parents.

She ran across the Greasr line to tell the gang, it was dark. But she was stopped by a drunk group of socs she didn't recognize, at the edge. They were five at most inches taller than her. "Hey little ***!" one said, pushing her.

"Let me go!" she replied. "I'm dating Tim Shepard's little brother! Also I thought there was no coming on our turf after the rumble!"

"Ooh so tough!" he said. They pushed her on the floor, and begin hitching her skirt up then unbuttoning her shirt.

"Hey get off our turf!" a rough voice called. A group of Greasers came, the same size as the socs but meaner lookng; and wearing dark clothes/hoodies instead of madras. The socs ran off or drove off.

Barina was relieved to see them, she tried to cover herself by pulling her shirt close without buttoning it. But the greaser leaned down, and laughed; pushing her hand away. "Leave it open baby, it looks better!" he winked. And Barina's fear came back.

"W-weren't you at the rumble?" she asked. "I'm on your side-"

"Baby, ain't no one on the River Kings' side," he replied. River Kings, that didn't sound familiar. She heard 'Brumley' as one of the gangs there besides the Shepard gang. He pulled her shirt back, hithced her skirt up, and begin undoing the clasp of her bra.

"No!" she begged. He kissed her roughly, and smacked her when she tried to push him off. He leaned over her, feeling her up, and her bra straps fell down. He moaned, and felt her up as she struggled. A guy pulled out a switchblade and held it to her neck. Then yelling was heard.

The shepard gang plus the Curtis' gang came running in, outnumbering the River Kings. "Get off our turf, f*cks!"-Tim yelled.

"Rot in hell!"-Curly yelled, punching, kicking, and throwing stones at the reterating River Kings. He threw his jacket on the sobbing Barina, and pulled her into a hug.

Once Barina buttoned her shirt up under the jacket, Curly picked her up and gave her piggy back ride to the Curtis house. "Those River B*stards won't stay on their turf!"-Tim cursed.

"Socs before them," Barina said between sobs. Tim cursed.

"None of the b*stards can stay on their turf!"-Curly cursed. "Why are you here babe? It's ok if I get killed going on your side." Tim shot Curly a look. "But you shouldn't come here, you could get raped."

"I came to tell you my parents found a solution for Johnny," Barina said.

"You should've told us in daylight," Dally said.

"Yeah kiddo," Steve said. "

"You seriously got the worst of both worlds," Two-Bit said.

"Yeah you met the cretins of Tulsa now," Sodapop said.

"Tulsa is crawling with them, and the won't crawl back to their own turfs," Scout added.

"You really shouldn't be here alone," Dally said, treating her face wounds.

"But what solution do you have for Johnny?"-Dally asked. "Johnny has been taken by the state. He's a wreck." Dally looked heartbroken, and Ponyboy very sad. The whole gang was.

 "My parents will hire a soc friend social worker to take the case so they can legally adopt Johnny after emancipating him from his parents,"-Barina replied.

"That's brilliant!"-Ponyboy exclaimed.

"Whoa! We're not going to have Johnny become a soc!"-Dally interjected.

"We'll move to the middleclass part of town," Barina said. "Plus it may bring some peace if a greaser becomes a soc."

"Fine, better than the state," Dally muttered. The social worker took on the case, emancipated Johnny from his parents so it was easy for Barina's parents to adopt Johnny.  Then they moved to the middle of town. Johnny was happier in Barina's house, her parents gave Johnny all the love he missed with his parents; so he never thought of his parents again. But he was still civil to them when he could, he pitied them. But it was best he got a restraining order from them. They eventually left Tulsa, anyways. Barina's parents were the new Curtis parents, and motivated them all; even Soda to go back to school(he found his niche in woodshop and music). They set the social worker up with Darry, and the two got married.

> As Darry and Melinda, the social worker, ran down the isle; Melinda threw the lilac boquet. Barina, Scout, and Clarabel in gold bridesmaid dresses caught it at the same time. They giggled and glanced at Curly, Ponyboy, and Johnny in silver tuxedos. Johnny was out of his wheelchair and Curly's arm wasn't lip anymore.
> 
>  

 With the combined finanicial income increased very much, along with Ponyboy's entry that won a 100, 000 grand prize and then was sold to a movie director for a half million: 'Roguemio and Jeweliet: Grass is Gold on the Outside'. When the 70's rolled around, the social divisions died down; along with the gang. The slums of the east side were rebuilt in a govt project. Everyone had nicer homes. Tim had a stable job, and Barina's parents lent them money. All the greasers were able to go college, even Darry, and together. They got of the Vietnam war that way. They saw Randy, now a hippie, protest the war, and do the same. (However Mark, a trouble maker who was partly responsible Cathy's little brother hooked on drugs(who eventually recovered), was drafted. And never the same when he returned.) After college, and the vietnam war; things settled down. Communism fell, Regan was in office; and all of them lived in the same community, freely. Not as socs or greasers, but friends. Seeing their old neighborood as a regular residential area(the slums were removed completely) was bizzare but like a rainbow after a storm. And Curly and Barina got married.  So did Ponyboy & Scout, Clarabel & Johnny, Cherry & Sodapop, Daisy & Dally, Two-Bit & Cathy, Steve & Evie. In the 90's they had kids, and some of their childhood problems resurfaced. Tulsa had some division again; but it was the 1% and the ghetto.  But they taught their kids to respect differences, and not judge someone where they came from but what they did. Because the story of Rogueo and Jeweliet was not a tragic one, but a happy one you could learn from.


End file.
